Those Three Words
by Little-Grey
Summary: Lexie is trying to figure out if Mark heard her say I love you from last night. This is a sequel to the one shot Ice Cream Turns Into I Love You.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This is a sequel to the Mark and Lexie one shot Ice Cream Turns Into I Love You. This starts off the next day with Lexie remembering the night before. I won't say in this author's note if Mark heard them or not. Yes, this is mostly Lexie and Sadie right now but bare with me as there will be a lot more interaction between Mark and Lexie, I'm just setting it all up. There will be Mark and Callie interaction along with some Derek interaction. _

_A huge thanks to Chelly, Stef, and Loodna for helping with this and giving a lot of suggestions for upcoming stuff; Loodna for finding a case for me to use! Thank you so much!_

_Reviews would be lovely. Thanks._

Lexie sat on the bench in the locker room in her own little world as her mind relived the moments of the night before. The fantastic dinner date with Mark, the dessert with the ice cream that got turned into something more than sex, when those three words, I love you, fell from her lips. It wasn't until later that night when she was laying in bed with him that she realized she spoke those words. It wasn't that she didn't mean them, because she did mean them. She had been ready to say those words for a while but she wasn't sure if he was ready to hear her say them. The way they came out last night wasn't anything close to what Lexie had thought the first time she said those words to him would be like.

"Lexie, we have to go." Sadie spoke but Lexie was still lost in her thoughts she didn't hear Sadie talking to her. In fact Lexie didn't hear anyone else that was in the locker room. "Lexie," Sadie said for the fifth time, but this time Sadie was standing in front of her. Lexie heard her named being said this time and snapped out of her thoughts. She shook her head and looked up at Sadie. Lexie didn't bother saying anything to Sadie, but she saw Sadie's expression and she knew she would need someone to talk to and that person would be her. Lexie was extremely thankful Sadie had come back to the hospital because that gave her someone she could trust more than the other interns, plus they had this bond that got formed when Sadie covered for her and claimed she had broken Mark's penis, when the others seemed to think it was Lexie.

"We have rounds," Sadie said in that British accent of hers. Lexie lifted herself off the bench and grabbed her coat she had hanging on the door of her locker, which she closed after putting her coat on. "What's up with you Lexie?" Sadie posed the question to Lexie as they proceed out of the locker room. "Nothing," The word fell from Lexie's mouth so defensively, Sadie knew automatically something was up. "That's not true Lexie, the way you said that was the same tone you used in the gallery when the other interns were talking about Dr. Sloan's broken penis," Sadie said quietly to Lexie as they trailed behind the other interns following Cristina. Before Lexie could reply or say anything to Sadie in regards to her last comment, Dr. Sloan had approached Dr. Yang. Lexie's eyes meet Mark's eyes when she noticed him standing in front of Cristina. In this moment they kept it professional, as they always seemed to keep it when they were around others.

"Dr. Yang, can I have Dr. Harris and Dr. Grey today," Mark asked as Lexie removed her eyes from Mark and looked at Sadie. They both shared an expression on why would he want both of them on his service today. Normally he took one intern along with one resident, and maybe more if the case was bigger. "3 and Sadie, go with Dr. Sloan," Cristina told them as they moved away from the back and up to where Cristina and Mark where standing. After a brief moment later, Cristina and the rest of the interns left, Mark, Lexie, and Sadie standing there. Mark handed Sadie the patient's chart as she flipped it open and started reading it, while Lexie moved a few steps closer to Sadie so she could be able to read the chart.

"I want all work ups and test done on this patient. This patient is schedule for surgery tomorrow and we need to make sure nothing has gotten worse than it should be." Mark spoke to them, as they both didn't bother looking up when he spoke. "Yes, Dr. Sloan," Lexie and Sadie both said at the same time. Mark turned around and headed down the hall towards the patient's room. Sadie and Lexie continued to read the chart of the patient and get familiar with the case. "Mrs. Robinson, this is Dr. Harris, and Dr. Grey, they will be..." Mark words where cut off when his attention was drawn to the door of the patient's room as Callie walked in. "This is Dr. Torres, she will be in on the surgery with us tomorrow as well," Mark informed Mrs. Robinson. "Dr. Shepherd will also be joining us," Callie informed Mrs. Robinson and everyone else the room. After Callie had spoken her eyes were diverted to Mark, giving him a look. Why didn't he bother to mention to Mrs. Robinson, along with Sadie and Lexie that Derek would be joining them? Mrs. Robinson just gave all the females a smile but didn't say anything to them. "Dr. Harris and Dr. Grey will be taking you to get some tests to make sure nothing changed. I'll check back in with you later Mrs. Robison." Mark said told her and than he ran off the tests he needed done first and the results given to him right away.

After he told Sadie and Lexie the tests he needed to be done, he left the patients room followed by Callie. Lexie started to tell Mrs. Robinson what they were about to do be before taking her for first test. After they finished doing what they needed to with Mrs. Robinson in the room, they wheeled her out to the MRI to room to get her first test done.

"Lexie what's going on with you and him?" Sadie asked the question as they both waited with the tech person in the room. "I said the words," Lexie's tone was very low, but it wouldn't change the fact the tech person running the MRI machine would still hear what was said between the two. "What words?" Sadie asked Lexie, having a hint she was implying to those three words, I love you. "Those three words," Lexie said and she knew that Sadie would know what three words, anyone would know what three words, and she was referring too. "When? What did he say?" Sadie asked but before Lexie could reply the scans had come up and they both shared a looked.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do we have?" Derek, spoke as he entered the room looking at the scans that Sadie and Lexie were looking at. Lexie was just about to speak to Sadie but stopped when Derek had spoken. There was a sigh of relief that washed over Lexie, but her mind couldn't help but wonder how much Derek heard them talking. Sadie ran off what was going on and what Mark had them doing. "Nothing's changed, so we have no new concerns." Derek said as he grabbed the scans that were printed and left. Lexie and Sadie left the room and got Mrs. Robinson out of MRI machine.

"Do you think he heard us talking?" Lexie asked Sadie as they wheeled Mrs. Robinson back to her room. "I don't think so," Sadie told Lexie but she herself wasn't sure if Derek heard or not. But Lexie found some comfort in hearing Sadie's response, which put her mind a little bit at ease. "Lexie why are you freaking out about saying it? You mean it, you love him." Sadie posed the question that she couldn't help but wonder. "Sadie, I know I meant what I said, but if he heard it, why wouldn't he say something or say them back? I can't help but wonder if he heard it or not?" Lexie replied as they got to Mrs. Robinson's room. Lexie and Sadie got Mrs. Robinson back into her bed.

"Girls, I'll give you my opinion," Mrs. Robinson spoke and they both looked at each other and then back at her; but neither of them said anything. "You have several options here. One, say them again and make sure he hears you. Two, ask him flat out if he heard you say those words; if he heard you then talk to him about it and if he didn't hear you then say them again. Three ask him what he remembers about that night. Four wait to see if he says anything. Or the fifth option just keep wondering." Mrs. Robinson gave them the five options and now it was up to Lexie to decide what to do.

"But it's…" Lexie started to say to Mrs. Robinson. "Derek showed Dr. Torres and myself the scans. Nothing has changed so we will be continuing with the surgery tomorrow, Mrs. Robinson." Mark cut Lexie off when he entered the room with Derek and Callie. Mrs. Robinson noticed Lexie being a little on edge when the three attendings had entered the room. Moments later the three attendings left. "Its Dr. Sloan isn't it, Dr. Grey?" Mrs. Robinson asked her, but Lexie didn't reply right away.

"Here goes nothing." Lexie said out loud as she quickly handed the chart to Sadie and left the room. She saw the back of Mark down the hall and she quickly jogged to catch up to him, she didn't want to shout his name for everyone to hear. Although, everyone that worked at Seattle Grace knew they were a couple, she still wanted to have some professional between them. "Dr. Sloan," Lexie spoke slightly at out of breath when she reached Mark. He turned around to see her catching up to him. "Dr. Grey." Mark spoke in his smoky tone of voice. The way he said Dr. Grey just made her want to kiss him, but no she had to be professional, even though what she was planning on talking to him about wasn't professional but personal. "Can I have a moment of your time Dr. Sloan?" Lexie asked him, keeping her voice in a low tone, as they were by the nurses' station. "Is everything alright with the patient Dr. Grey," Mark asked her but she didn't reply to his question right away.

"Dr. Sloan yes everything is fine, but can I have a moment of your time privately?" She informed her as her voice fell to a whisper. Although most people would assume that they are going to be busy in an on call room, that wasn't what she had planned. "Yes, Dr. Grey." Mark said as the two went off in the direction where the on call rooms were located.

Mark opened the door to the on call room and held it open for Lexie to go inside. Once she got inside she flicked the light switch on as Mark closed the door behind him.

"I need to ask you something." Lexie blurted out to him, but she still hadn't decided what she was going to ask. "Alright," Mark replied, but he found himself wondering in the back of his mind, what she was going to ask. An awkward silence fell between them both and was that way for minutes. "Lexie," Mark broke the silence waiting for her to ask the question. "What's going on?" He spoke mere seconds later. "I need to know what you remember from last night?" Was all she managed to utter out to him; Mark gave Lexie a confused look. "Why?" Mark asked wanting to know what was going on and why she was acting different. "Please, Mark?" She wanted to tell him the reason why, but she couldn't bring herself to say it until she knew what he remembered. Mark nodded his head to confirming to her he would obliged to her request. He took a few steps to the bunk beds in the on call room and sat down as he leaned his back up against the wall. Lexie joined him and he pulled her into him.

"I remember the beautiful dinner at the restaurant we shared. I remember you getting ice cream and whip cream at the store on the way back to the hotel." Mark said as he paused for a moment to look at Lexie. "I remember ice cream dripping. I remember things getting even better after that. You handing me a can of whip cream. I remember us continuing to make do when we were out of ice cream and running low on whip cream." He stopped talking in that moment. He remembered hearing her say the word love. But he couldn't remember for the life him if she said anything before the word love. She noticed his body language changed and she sat up pulling herself away from him. "Mark," she spoke his name, as a nervous feeling washed over her. Mark didn't bother to say anything or look at her when she said his name. "Mark," she said his name a little louder trying to get his attention. Mark finally let his eyes move onto her, but still he didn't speak a word. Just then one of their pagers went off.

"I got to go." Mark spoke as he saw the 911 page. He quickly got up from the bed and left the room quickly, not bothering to wait for her to say anything to him.


	3. Chapter 3

After leaving the on-call room and not waiting for Lexie to say anything Mark headed down to the pit. He heard Lexie say the word love the night before and but didn't hear what was said before that, if anything was. But in his mind was telling him that she said I love you to him. For him to hear those words was something unusual and not common. The only person that he was ever involved with for longer than a night was Addison, back before he came to Seattle; but even then if she spoke those words to him, it wasn't as the same if Lexie said them. He was still fooling around then and this time he wasn't. He was a one-woman man now. He changed and some might not believe that, but it's true.

But he found himself distracted from thinking about it the minute he came through the doors to the ER. He heard his name being called by one the nurses and made his way over to the trauma room 1. Entering the room he notice the male had shards of glass in him. Mark went over to the male to examine the shards of glass.

"Sir, we are going to remove these pieces of glass that are in you. We need you to try to remain as still as possible." Mark told the guy as he looked out the window for an intern to help him. But he didn't see an intern, "Dr. O'Malley in here now," Mark ordered George when he caught sight of him. George entered the room as Mark had ordered him to do so. "I need to make sure that this man…" Mark stopped abruptly in mid sentence. "Charles," Charles the patient interrupted Mark. "I need you to make sure that Charles stays as still as possible, while I remove these shards of glass." Mark told George what he had to do. "Dr. Sloan, this is an interns…" George stopped when he received an unpleasant look from Mark. "Dr. O'Malley, shut up and do as you're told." Mark ordered George again. "Charles are you ready?" Mark asked Charles and when Mark received the slightest nod of the head from him he carefully pulled out the shards of glass; making sure he pulled them out directly straight so he wouldn't cause anymore damage then the shards have caused for Charles.

"Charles, now these shards of glasses are removed, Dr. O'Malley here is going to take you to get scans done to see how much damaged these pieces of glass got you. After we look at the scans we will determine what happens next." Mark told Charles as George and one of the nurses started to get Charles ready to leave the trauma one room to go get the scans done. "My leg," Charles shouted in pain as she felt the throbbing pain in his leg. Mark had already taken off his gloves and quickly grabbed a new pair when he heard Charles called out his leg. Mark looked at the leg and it wasn't clearly obvious that he broken it. Mark stepped in between the trauma room one entrance looking for Callie.

"Dr. Torres, we need you in here." Mark called out when he caught sight of her coming back into the ER. Callie made her way to trauma room one. "He just shouted his leg." Mark told her she started to examine his leg. Carefully touching parts of his leg trying to find what is causing Charles to feel the pain in the leg and to find the break in it. Then there was a sudden scream coming from Charles as Callie touched a certain area of his leg. "Dr. Sloan do you have getting scans?" Callie asked Mark, although she was pretty sure he wouldn't require surgery for his leg, she figured if Mark had Charles going to get scans done, they might as well get his leg scanned as well to make sure there isn't anything that would require Callie to perform surgery on his leg. "Yes, Dr. Torres." Mark replied and Callie looked back at the patient. "We are going to have them scan your leg just to be sure. But it's swollen and I want to just be sure there is nothing else that could be causing you the pain in your leg." Callie informed him but Charles didn't say anything.

"I'll come by after I look at your scans Charles." Mark told him as he looked at George. "Page me Dr. O'Malley the minute you get his scans and him set up in room." Mark ordered George, "I'll have my interns." George started to say as Mark shot him another look. "Dr. O'Malley I said you. NOT your interns. Anyways, I don't see your interns down here, so they are probably off working and doing as their told by another resident and attendings unlike you." Mark said and he didn't bother to wait for a reaction or someone to speak and say something about he spoke to George. But Callie raised an eyebrow at this interaction between Mark and George. "It's him." George told Callie when he noticed her facial expression, which was one of what the hell is going on.

Callie just shook head at George's comment about it being Mark. Even if it was, George was inappropriately. Mark was always like this with people, but Callie noticed he was a little meaner for himself. Plus the fact that he had slowly started to ease up a little more, especially after him and Lexie became involved. Mark left the ER area and headed towards his office, hoping that Lexie wasn't there waiting for him.

"Mark," Callie called out to him from a distant, as he ignored his name. But that didn't stop her from trying to catch up him either. "Mark," Callie said as she was now practically standing next to him. "Callie," Mark simply spoke to her name, even though he could have probably said more than her name he opted not to. "What's going on with you?" Callie asked the question to him, even though she hadn't seen him acting to differently, she figured something might be at least up. "Nothing," Mark spoke opting to give her one word responses, knowing in the back of his mind that wasn't the best way to stop her from asking him and trying to figure it out. "Nothing, I'm just tired is all," Mark told her although there was some truth to his statement, but it wasn't all that true.

"I'm going to get some sleep in my office until O'Malley pages me with Charles's scans, so is there anything else?" Mark asked her as they reached his office. "No Mark, I'll catch you later." Callie told Mark and with that Mark went into his office and Callie left turned around and headed back into the direction she came from. Knowing now from his comment something more was up with him then him just being tired.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: This chapter seems to feel a little out of funk to me; which I'm sorry about if you all also feel that way. Since I had chapter 3 dealing with Mark, I needed a way to bring Lexie back and I liked the idea of her talking to Sadie about what transpired. I ended this chapter the way I did purposely because I have a pretty good idea where I'm going to go with chapter 5. Thank you all for the lovely reviews, I hope they keep coming._

Mark had woken up to the sound of his pager vibrating on the table in his office. As he sat up he found himself a little surprise he actually fell asleep. He reached for his pager to see who it was; to no surprise it was George paging him. Mark left his office and made his way to the patient's room.

"What do we have Dr. O'Malley?" Mark asked when he entered the room. George started telling Mark what he had noticed on the scans, all while Callie entered the patient's room. Callie walked over to where they were looking at the scans, leaving Mark in the middle. "Charles it looks like those shards of glass didn't cause any more damage," Mark standing at the end of the patient's bed told him the good news. "From the scans Charles, there is no need for concern with your legs, so you are all ready to go. Dr. O'Malley here will get you all the paperwork for discharged." Callie told the patient after she spoke she handed George the patient's chart and left the room, while Mark followed behind.

Lexie looked at her pager that was going off. When Lexie saw that Sadie was paging her she got up from the bed that she was still in after Mark bolted from the on-call room. Lexie left the on call room and headed towards the nurses station; but she didn't walk all the way there when Sadie saw her coming. Sadie walked the rest of the way to meet up with Lexie in the middle of the hall.

"So what happened?" Sadie asked Lexie, so eagerly like a little kid who can't wait for a present from their parent. "Not here privately." Lexie told Sadie and Sadie knew where Lexie wanted to go to talk privately. It was the interns little hangout they found, after the residents kicked them out of their hangout the first day. Lexie and Sadie made their way down the hallway towards the interns' hangout and Lexie was a little relieved that she didn't see Mark on the way. His actions were affecting her and she knew it; but she also understood that he had to go right away since he got a 911 page, but nonetheless it was still getting to her.

"Obviously I can tell you aren't to happy because it's clearly written all over you," Sadie as they both sat one of the beds they had in the room. "Well he knew something was up when I asked him to tell me what he remembered from the night before," Lexie said and she honestly didn't feel like talking about it, but she knew she needed to, so it wouldn't eat her up inside. "After he finally started to tell me what he remembered, he changed after he remembered we were running low on whip cream." Lexie said reliving the moment she had a few hours ago. "Then he got a page and ran out of the on-call faster than a speeding bullet." Lexie added to her previous statement. "That's all." She concluded as she turned her body towards Sadie, but she still wasn't making eye contact.

"So you think he knows you said it?" Sadie asked even though it was clearly obvious that he heard it, from what Lexie was telling her already. Lexie just gave Sadie a nod to her question, as silence fell between the two good friends. "Couldn't be anything else. He never bolted that fast, any of the previous times he got a 911," Lexie was the first one to break the silence minutes. "You need to talk to him again Lexie," Sadie told her and that caused Lexie to look up at Sadie in shock. "Right now, while I'm like this." Lexie snapped at Sadie and she didn't mean to, she knew her friend was just trying to help her out.

"No Lexie, but you need to talk to him soon, or else we both know it will continue to eat you up." Sadie told her and Lexie let her body loosen up a little bit. "Well hopefully he won't avoid me." Lexie mentioned as Sadie raised her eyebrow at the comment. "If he tries to, then I'll make sure he won't be able to." Sadie said as the light bulb was going off in her head, she knew if it came to, she could go ask Callie for help in getting them both to talk. "Well I don't want to know what you have planned." Lexie told her because in all honesty she hoped that she wouldn't need Sadie's help. Before anything else could be said by either of them the double doors opened, as Graziella entered.

"We are all going to Joe's tonight are you guys in?" Graziella asked them as they both looked at each other and back at Graziella. "Sure," they both replied to her; all while more of the interns started to wonder in their little hide out. About fifteen minutes passed and practically all the interns were down there. "We have to check on our patient," they both told everyone and then they left rather quickly. "That was strange," Sadie mentioned as they both made their way up the stairs.

As they bother entered the hallway from the staircase, Lexie caught wind of Mark and she was about to turn in the opposite direction, as she wasn't ready to ask him again or talk to him about what happened with him bolting so far. But he saw her and she knew that she couldn't help bolt in the opposite direction.


	5. Chapter 5

Both of their minds were racing, as he walked towards her in the hallway, all while she stood perfectly still as stone. As Mark got closer to her she could feel her heart racing faster. Her mind kept telling her to take deep breathes and that it will be fine. But everything else in her was contradicting what her mind was saying. Mark was than standing directly in front of her and she felt as if the whole hospital could hear the rapid pace of her heart beating.

"We need to talk," Mark spoke as Lexie tried to figure out what type of news she was going to receive from him If this was anyone else Lexie would normally prepare herself for hearing the news that they were breakup coming, but with Mark for some unknown reason she didn't get that vibe. But it didn't change the fact there was still a little part of her that feared that.

"Yes we do," she spoke to him. She felt this awkwardness between them in this moment and she only assumed it had to do with the events from night and from the events in the on call room earlier. She hated the awkwardness she was feeling and she just wanted it to be gone between them.

"On call room now," Mark practically ordered her when he spoke the words of where they were going to talk. Normally when most people heard Mark say the on call room followed by now they figured he was going to have sex, but they come to realize now that he and Lexie became involved, that sex wasn't always happening, and they were always left trying to figure out what they both were saying when sex wasn't happening. Lexie wanted to ask him why don't they go talk in office, but she figured against it. Instead she just followed him into one of the on call rooms.

Once the door was shut the room was filled with utter silence. Lexie started to wonder if Mark was going to even speak, and if he didn't speak soon she told herself that she would just start talking herself about how she felt after what transpired between the two earlier today.

"Look," Lexie felt this sudden release of tension and nervous feeling leave her when she heard him finally speak. But that feeling came rushing back into her minutes later when he had not said another word. She couldn't help but wonder if he was looking for the right way to say something to her or what. Lexie got really good at being able to read Mark, but in this moment he was making himself unreadable. Lexie shook her head for a moment before she let her eyes meet his eyes.

"You hurt me today, Mark," Lexie broke the silence; she removed her gaze from him. "What?" Mark spoke again but the word he spoke didn't seem to help what she was feeling. "If this is about O'Malley…" Mark continued and Lexie's head shot up immediately. "This isn't about George, Mark," Lexie interrupted him and normally Lexie would have let him finish but him not realizing about early today hurt her. "Then what?" Mark asked and part him thought she could be referring to about their conversation earlier in the on call room.

"Mark, I can't believe you don't know and don't realize it. You of all people the one who saw the crush I had on George, which seems like forever ago, should know. Bolting out of the on call room faster then a speeding bullet, which you've never done with me in the past." Lexie said told him as she avoid eye contact with him. He was left standing there in front of her, realizing she is trying so hard to fight the tears from coming. He hurt her and didn't realize it. The one thing he was afraid he was going to do and he was trying his hardest not to, but he failed.

"Lexie," He said her name as he stepped closer to her and she took a step back. "Mark don't," Lexie was quick to say to him as she held out her hand to stop him from pulling her into him. Normally she would want his strong arms pulling her into a hug when she had a rough day and when she needed to feel safe. Although he tried again mere seconds after she put her hand down, but she was just as quick to put her hand back up to stop him.

Lexie felt she wasn't asking for much earlier when she asked him what he remembered. She was pretty sure he remembered hearing her say I love you to him when she saw his body language change. She could manage to deal with him not saying it back to her yet if he wasn't ready to, but the fact he didn't even acknowledge her saying it; followed by him bolting so fast. She knew the only person he had strong feelings for was Addison, but that was in the past now.

"Lexie listen to me." Mark said to her. He wanted to tell her what happened, why he bolt and even if she didn't want to hear it, he still planned on telling on her. Lexie picked up her head and let her eyes fall onto Mark. "I never meant to hurt you. I was trying so hard to not hurt you and I failed." Mark told her.

"I bolted that fast because…" he stopped himself as he was trying to find a way to tell her, he loves her also. He could hear himself saying it to her in his mind; he was having the difficulty of saying them out loud to her. She noticed him trying to find the words or find something to say. "Mark its okay," she told him although it was anything but okay.

"Mark I should really get back to work before Cristina puts me through the ringer again," Lexie said although part of it was true she didn't care about getting back out there. Lexie started to move past him as Mark quickly reacted and grabbed hold of her arm.

"It's not okay, because god damn it Lexie, I love you," Mark said and she turned to look at him quickly. "What," immediately fell from Lexie's mouth, she was caught off guard and for some reason she wasn't expecting to hear him say that. Before she could always feel that he love her, but to hear him say it; was a whole different story. "Mark," Lexie said as her eyes moved over to his hand on her arm. Mark then released her arm and a smile was growing on her face.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Lexie, I don't ever want to hurt you again," Mark told her, as he wanted her to know he was sorry. She moved closer to him, with the smile on her face. "I forgive you. I probably overreacted." Mark could help but crack a smirk at her comment that she probably overreacted and that she forgives him. Mark then felt both of her arms being thrown around his neck as she interlocked her hands, and she let her lips meet his as she started to kiss him and he gladly kissed back.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: This chapter is shorter than the others as writers block kicked in for this. Hopefully I can get something going in my head for this. :D But I do hope you enjoy it. Thank you to Stef, Loodna, Chelly, and the other girls on fanforum. :D

Mark started to move to his hands down her back and to the bottom of her scrub top. She felt him starting to pull the scrub top off her; she unclasped her hands and lifted her arms up she he could pull it off her. After which she did the same to him with his scrub top. The heat coming both of their bodies was only intensifying. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he moved the few steps over to he bed. He put her down on the bed gently as he climbed on top of her and she interlocked her hands around his neck and pulled him into her.

"You fools," Dr. Bailey's voice echoed in the room as they both noticed she was now standing in the door way. Mark's expression fell to annoyed one, while Lexie's fell to an embarrassed one. Bailey's expression was unpleased when she saw that Mark and Lexie half naked on the bed.

"You didn't lock the door," Lexie let her eyes travel to Mark as she slapped his arm in disbelief.

"No he didn't," Bailey interjected before Mark could say anything to Lexie's comment. "Grey's," Bailey said as she shook her head in disbelief. She could have gone her day without having to catch Mark and Lexie doing the deed.

"What?" Meredith asked as she approached the area and Lexie could hear Meredith's voice her face started to turn red. Lexie turned her attention to Mark she wanted to smack him so hard but she couldn't find it in her to do so.

"What's going…" Meredith cut her own self off when she stood by Bailey seeing Mark and Lexie in bed half unclothed. Lexie's face was now scarlet and she felt as if she wanted to hide now from everyone. She knew it would be in no time that everyone in the hospital would be hearing about this.

"Get clothed and go to the clinic now," Bailey ordered Lexie as neither Mark nor Lexie said anything else. "Grey come with me, I need you on something," Bailey told Meredith as she left the room, and Meredith was quickly to follow and the door closed behind her.

"I can't believe you didn't lock it Mark." Lexie said the minute the door was closed. "I did," He told her as he tried to remember if he actually did lock it or not. But him replaying those moments in his head he remembered he did or he thought he did. Lexie reached down and grabbed her scrub top and threw it over her head; Mark doing the same thing as she did.

"I better get going before I get in anymore trouble now," Lexie said as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. She figured it was the best idea that she didn't kiss him on his lips, although she wanted to. Before Mark could leave the on-call room, Derek had come in. Mark new the minute Derek barraged in he heard it, Bailey catching them. He couldn't believe how fast the news spread across the hospital. This was spreading faster than anything else did and he couldn't believe it.

"Dude," was all Derek spoke to his best friend. "Derek shut up, you and Meredith are always doing it." Mark retorted at his best friend. "But we lock the door. What's up with you anyways?" Derek told him, Mark gave Derek the look of what are you talking about. "You've been different today since I saw you, what's going on?" Derek asked him after seeing Mark's expression. Mark couldn't believe the news of him telling Lexie he loved her didn't spread with the news of Bailey catching them just as they are about to get it on.

"Nothing. I don't grill you after you and Meredith have sex." Mark retorted as he passed Derek right out of the on-call room. He went straight to his office, as he didn't want to hear anyone else talking about what happened. Mark went into his office and shut the door behind him; he couldn't help but think about Lexie. He wanted to talk to her but he knew right now wouldn't be the time; along with him not wanting her to get in anymore trouble.

"You forgot to lock the door," Mark heard Callie's voice as he sat on the couch in his office with his eyes closed. He didn't bother opening his eyes to see her standing in there. "Not now, Callie" Mark told her as he didn't want to talk about it.

"Cool your jets, I just came to see if you wanted to talk," Mark opened his eyes to look at Callie at hearing her remark.

"I don't need to talk. I want to see if Lexie's alright but that's not the best idea, so no I don't want to talk." Mark snapped, although he didn't mean to. He was never this careless before and he never cared what was said about him, but this was different.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: Sorry took a while to update, was having major writers block. Thank you Loodna for helping me figure some stuff out for this chapter and where to go with the story. Sorry this one is shorter than normal._

Lexie felt a little relieved once she got to the clinic. The news of her and Mark being caught in the on-call room by Dr. Bailey hadn't reached there yet. But in the back of her mind she knew it was only a matter of time before it did and sure enough she was right. The doors to the clinic flew open and Lexie saw Sadie heading straight to her. She knew the minute she saw Sadie that she heard the news about being caught with Mark in the on-call room.

"You told him again didn't you?" Sadie blurted out to Lexie, whom was sitting in a chair behind the desk in the clinic. Sadie was the only person that had known about Lexie saying I love you to Mark before being caught, and she wasn't too all surprised that she guessed right about her telling Mark again.

"Umm… Yes. But don't say anything Sadie," Lexie told her and she knew that she could trust Sadie to not say anything. She didn't need all of her business plastered around the hospital more than it already has. Sadie gave her a nod and Lexie knew she wanted details about what happened.

"Sadie not now later, when I don't have to worry about more of my life being examine by all these nosey people," Lexie said as her eyes wander around to a practically empty clinic. "Okay not these people but the people in the hospital," Lexie added and before she could get another word in she saw Dr. Bailey entering the doors of the clinic. Lexie could feel herself getting flushed in the face.

"Dr. Grey, you are off Mrs. Robinson's case," Dr. Bailey told her and Lexie stood there stunned.

"What? Why?" Was all that Lexie can blurt out, completely stunned. She was surprised that being caught would cause her to be removed from the case.

"Because I said so and that is all the explanation you are receiving." Dr. Bailey told her as Sadie gave her a look, wondering if she was off the case also. "No Dr. Harris you aren't off the case," Bailey told her and then without another word spoken she left the clinic.

"This isn't fair Sadie," Lexie said as she started to head towards the doors. "Where are you going Lexie?" Sadie asked as the only two things that popped in her head that she was either going to talk to Bailey and change her mind or go to talk to Mark.

"You know whom I need to see," Lexie told her as she left Sadie's sight when she went out the double doors.

Eventually Lexie made her way to Mark's office and just barged in without bothering to knock or anything. She didn't know what she was planning to tell him but she knew he would make her feel better. Mark shot up from laying on the couch, when he heard the door being sung open, and saw Lexie entering.

"Lexie," was all that he blurted out from being startled by her. Lexie moved to his couch to sit next him and she put her head on his shoulder. "You shouldn't be here, if someone catches you, you'll probably get in more trouble," Mark said to her not wanting her to get in any more trouble, but he was happy that she was here.

She was the only person that could make him feel better. While he was the only person that could make him feel better. Lexie didn't bother to say anything to him comment, as silence fell between them in his office. She moments later removed her head from his shoulder.

"Well I don't care, I'm already off the Mrs. Robinson's case," Lexie said as she looked into his eyes. "What," anger started to be heard in the tone Mark was using. Not angry with her but others. "Bailey took me off. She didn't bother tell me why besides that she said so." Mark put his arms around her and pulled her in tightly.

"I'm sorry, I'll make sure you are in the gallery," Mark said, as he knew Bailey wouldn't allow her to be in the OR even if he tried. She smiled at him and she couldn't help but feel better already.

"Thanks." Lexie said as she let her lips meet his as she kissed him and he kissed back.

"Are you on call tonight," Mark asked her being the first one to break the kiss. "No thankfully," She told him and he couldn't help but smirk at her reply. Lexie shook her head when she saw Mark's smirk. "You naughty boy," Lexie said to him but she couldn't help but let a smile come across her face.

"It's only fair what we started before," Mark retorted to her comment, happily. "Is that so," Lexie replied teasing him but she was willingly to agree. "That so," Mark added as Lexie let her lips collide with his again.


End file.
